Type 86 DEW, Plasma Suppressor
Name: Type 86 Directed Energy Weapon/Plasma Suppressor Picture docs.google.com/document/d/1B9t-tO5WeyEo7QWmwEzBx4S7cjaq9vyXCdNOORayT4o/edit (Couldn't get it out of Google docs) (Longer than it is in picture, though this is the best I could find, courtesy of Dufflepuff) Description Being an extension of the line of plasma weapons that were exported by Iruiru armoury. The Type 86 fires faster than the rest of the weapons of its type. The gun features a longer body (118cm) a dual collimator system, and a bigger capacity battery to enable it to withstand the faster fire rate. With damage on par with the plasma Rifle. It's main purpose being a surpressive weapon, allowing the operator to be able to pin down targets whilst retaining full movement when not firing which is lost upon using the heavier Type-52 DESW, or plasma cannon. The weapon, basically a counterpart to the UNSC fielded SAW fires slightly larger plasma shots. With the increased size of the plasma being fired affecting the damage of the weapon. Which leads to a 14 shot kill on a fully shielded spartan. The Plasma Suppressor's battery is encased in hatch at the top of the gun (See bottom picture) Though the battery that comes with the gun is the only battery that gun can use. Meaning once the gun has be drained it is useless unless near a recharge point, where the operator would extract the battery and charge it. After allowing cool down. However, it is possible for the operator to attach an external battery to the internal one, with the external pack being roughly the size of plasma rifle the operator would attach this to something like a belt, with a cord running into the left side (Not seen on diagram) of the hatch on the gun, from the battery and attaching to the internal battery, dramatically increasing it's shot count. However this external pack can be damaged, which leads to a risk of it exploding or leaking, which can prove fatal to an shielded operator. With the battery leaking and effectively burning through armour that that operator maybe wearing and causing damage to the area around the battery. The Type 86 also has vents on either side of the hatch (The lighter blue near the center of the gun) Which opens up horizontally to vent. Which must be done after 8-10 seconds of prolonged fire as the weapon will not fire unless heat has been vented to 50% or below. Taking 2-3 seconds in it's own right, and 4-5 seconds for full cool down With heat indicators on each side of the gun (Again on picture, basically the same as the plasma repeaters) and the colour of the shot counter, also on the hatch (Black bit at the back of hatch) turning more and more red as it gets hotter. Burst firing the weapon however can drastically increase the amount of time before venting is required. The standard battery charge for a Type 86 is 1000 shots. However with the external battery the shot count is increased to 3000. Then gun can also be manually vented by pressing down on the button just above the foregrip (Little black lump coming off where the foregrip turns diagonal to fit around the gun) Despite being a LMG, the gun remains relatively accurate up to ranges of 650 meters, whilst has a reach of 800 meters, being made for Close to mid range engagement, whilst long range suppressive abilities with it's accuracy being stabilized in two ways, one with a built on foregrip just below the barrel, whilst the other is a built in anti-gravity device, resisting the vertical recoil whilst the foregrip reduces the horizontal, however, this device would slow the operator down when firing, due to the resistance of movement, and that combined with the external pack can be a fatal disadvantage for the gun. Though the 800RPM fire rate, the maneuverability whilst not firing and the relatively good accuracy somewhat make up for it. The gun is fired by squeezing on the handle, which would confuse operators who are use to triggers (A.K.A, Humans) and the re-fitted firing system allows for a faster rate of fire coming from both collimators. Category:Covenant Equipment